


Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Het, Multi, Pre-Canon, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Cборник однострочников.





	1. Джо, Дик. G, Дефианс!АУ

— Выглядит как одно из худших решений в моей жизни.

Дик пришел к ним, когда Титаны развалились. Променял меньшее зло на большее.

Джо рассмеялся бы в ответ на его нарочитую серьезность, если бы мог, но пришлось ограничиться жестами: субвокальный микрофон был отключен.

«Добро пожаловать в клуб, приятель».

В сущности, для кого из них это вообще не было плохим решением.

Дик улыбнулся.

Плохое ли, хорошее ли, как долго продержится эта хлипкая конструкция, которую родители называли командой он загадывать не хотел.

Дик — давно забытый, потерянный, вычеркнутый из жизни Джо чьей-то чужой рукой друг, — был рядом, и этого в конкретную секунду было достаточно.

«Пойдем, я покажу тебе базу».


	2. young!Слэйд, Билл. G

Слэйд легко принимал реальность.

Так было вчера, так было тридцать пять лет назад. Так было всегда.

— Какой сейчас год?

— Две тысячи шестнадцатый.

Слэйд хмыкнул, чиркая зажигалкой: в двадцать он еще курил. По подвалу поплыл дым.

— Никогда не думал, что проживу столько.

«Никогда не думал, что мы оба проживем столько», — подумал Билл, но промолчал.

— Кем я стал, Билли?

Человеком, чуть не уничтожившим мир из-за своей прихоти. Спасителем. Массовым убийцей. Пародией на героя. Городским мифом, страшной сказкой, которой пугают непослушных детей. Выбирай, что тебе больше нравится.

— Думаю, что не должен отвечать.

«Ты не хочешь знать».

Его Слэйд сейчас, должно быть, заново проживал все ошибки прошлого. Рассказывать мальчишке про ошибки будущего, которые он все равно повторит — никакой нужды.


	3. Джо, Хосун. G

«Это плохая идея».

«Очень плохая», — думает Джо, одергивая рукав и натягивая правую перчатку.

Черно-рыжий вместо привычного черно-белого.

Ему говорили, что у них со Слэйдом — ничего общего. Он знал, что это не так. Он привык, что видит в зеркале отражение молодого отца. Не свое.

И его почти пугает, насколько… правильно он чувствует себя в чужой униформе.

Хосун показывает большой палец.

«Для Роуз», — повторяет себе Джо. — «Этот спектакль — для Роуз».

Стоило бы отвести ее к психотерапевту, а не устраивать представление, но, может, Хосун в чем-то прав, и в этом больше смысла.

Джо не хочет думать о том, что скажет ему Роуз, если раскроет их обман.

Он надевает маску, поднимает взгляд. В зеркале он видит того же, кого видел всегда.


	4. Эдди/Роуз. G

— Отсюда отличный вид.

Эдди совсем не грациозно плюхнулся рядом и сощурился.

С крыши башни Титанов действительно открывался вид на закат. День приносил с собой хлопоты, ночь — кошмары. Иногда наоборот. Несколько минут в промежутке были передышкой. Затишьем перед бурей, может.

Возражать против обвившегося ее руки хвоста, как и против того, что на нее Эдди смотрел больше, чем на раскинувшийся внизу город, не хотелось ни капли.

Роуз только улыбнулась, взяв Эдди за подбородок и прикуривая зажатую в зубах сигарету от его губ.


	5. Флойд/Том. G

Том дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Кажется: слишком громко. У Флойда после незапланированной пробежки слишком громко колотится сердце.

Он думает, что от них обоих столько шума, что их в этой гребаной вентиляционной шахте непременно найдут и пустят на колбасу.

Том зажимает рану на боку и прикусывает губу.

К черту все это дерьмо, думает Флойд.

И шестерку тоже к черту.

Выберутся они отсюда живыми — улетит на Мальдивы ближайшим рейсом. И там и останется до старости.

Тома с собой прихватит, может.

Флойд думает об этом каждый раз, когда они снова влипают в какое-то дерьмо. Каждый раз одно и то же.

Глубоко в душе он знает, что не променяет эту отбитую жизнь ни на что на свете, что через неделю, в лучшем случае, через месяц, снова наступит день сурка.


	6. Слэйд, Роуз, Билл. G. АУ без супергероев

— Нет.

— Ну пожалуйста.

— Нет.

— Ну пожалуйста. Папа.

Роуз смотрела снизу вверх абсолютно честными глазами, как когда ей было пять, и она выпрашивала собаку, обещая выгуливать ее исключительно сама.

Видит все чертовы боги, Слэйд не умел отказывать детям.

— Я подумаю.

***

— Хочу ли я знать, — пробормотал Билл, прислоняясь к дверному проему, и бросил взгляд на планшет на журнальном столе: в открой вкладке браузера красовались ведьмачьи мечи.

— Не хочешь, — мрачно известил его Слэйд, обматывая рукоять лежавшего на коленях двуручника.

Комик кон в Сан-Диего будет через месяц.


	7. Грант, Джо. G. АУ без супергероев

Грант ударил пальцами по целым еще струнам, извлекая из старой гитары Джо, неизвестно каким чудом откопанной на чердаке, невнятный звук.

— Ты умеешь играть на этой херне, — ультимативно заявил он, поднимая взгляд. — Научи меня.  
Джо одновременно было лестно, что Грант предпочел его музыкальной школе или самоучителю из интернета, и хотелось послать его в гугл. Впрочем, Джо все еще должен был ему за ликбез по езде на байке. И, пожалуй, за то, что когда не слишком трезвый Джо въехал в дерево, сохранность брата интересовала Гранта больше сохранности байка.

— Зачем тебе?

— Ну. Моей женщине нравятся гитаристы.

Джо сдержался и даже не фыркнул.

— Хорошо, герой-любовник. Для начала, давай купим новые струны.


	8. Слэйд, Хонор. G. Преканон

В дневнике Слэйда ровном счетом ничего интересного: только короткие путевые заметки неровным острым почерком, и пара фотографий.

Хонор хватает одну, выскальзывающую между страниц. Там Слэйд обнимает за плечи темноволосую женщину — похожую на госпожу Талию, — а на переднем плане такой же темноволосый, как она, мальчишка, ставит «рожки» своему, должно быть, младшему брату.

— Я думал, в Нанда Парбат учат, что любопытство не доводит до добра.

В его голосе никакой угрозы, и Хонор вздрагивает только от мысли о том, что сказала бы госпожа Талию, узнай, что Слэйд поймал Хонор на слежке, о которой ее не просили.

— Ты не злишься.

— Кто я, чтобы осуждать, — Слэйд дернул плечом, забирая дневник из ее рук. Фотографию вложил обратно неожиданно бережным жестом.

Словно та женщина что-то для него значила. Словно те, все на фото что-то значили для него. Меньше всего Слэйд был похож на человека, в глазах которого семья стоила хотя бы ломаный грош.

Захлестнувшее чувство было… странным.

— Ты предашь нас, и за ними придут. Ты не боишься?

— Предам? Я не цепной пес аль Гулов, как ты. Я фрилансер. Талия пойдет за моей семьей — это будет последний день ее жизни и жизни тех, кого она пошлет.

«Семья — высшая ценность», — говорила госпожа Талия столько раз. — «Твоя семья — я, милая».

«Служи», — подразумевала госпожа Талия.

Хонор давно не чувствовала настолько остро, что модель, выставляемая непреложной истиной — ложь.


	9. Слэйд/Билл. G. Преканон

Выспавшимся Слэйд не чувствовал себя последние лет десять, сегодняшнее утро не было исключением.

Он, щурясь, включил экран почти разряженного мобильника: до звонка будильника оставалось одиннадцать минут, а потом вернул его на тумбочку. Билл еще дремал, положив голову ему на плечо, и хмурился во сне, отворачиваясь от падающего на лицо солнца. Толку, кажется, было мало.

Опустить бы жалюзи, но. Слэйд только едва слышно вздохнул, удерживаясь от желания пригладить растрепанные темные волосы, и приподнял руку так, чтобы тень падала Биллу на глаза.


	10. Кара/Адам/Дэмиан. PG-13. Инджастис 2, АУ, полиамория

«Дети», — думает Адам, глядя на них.

Кара не ребенок, пусть ее кузен и оказался старше ее, и никак не он был сейчас тем, кому нужен присмотр.

Дэмиан не ребенок, уже давно — молодой мужчина, выросший на боли и крови.

Они неловко флиртуют, сбегают через окна, бросают на Адама короткие взгляды будто украдкой, совсем по-детски. Иногда перешептываются, когда он идет мимо, будто заговорщики.  
Он мог бы вслушаться, но не хочет.

В какую-то из ночей он обнаруживает их в собственной спальне. Кара обнимает его со спины, прижимается теплой щекой к плечу. Дэмиан усмехается:

— Позвольте, ваше величество.

И целует раньше, чем Адам дает ответ.


	11. Слэйд. G. Кроссовер с Дизоноред

Слэйду давно не снятся кошмары.

Курак, Афганистан, Сербия, Рапастан. Прошлое остается прошлым, как ему и положено. Окровавленные призраки не приходят к нему тоже.

Вместо этого иногда он видит всепоглощающую пустоту. Каменную дорогу в никуда, свет разбитых фонарей, текущую вертикально вверх воду из лопнувших водопроводных труб.  
Иногда — окровавленных израненных китов, медленно плывущих мимо.

Он знает десятки языков, но только не тот, на котором говорит голос, звучащий будто прямо в черепной коробке.

Рассказывает? Требует? Зовет?

Черт разберет.

Если бы у него был выбор, он предпочел бы возвращающееся ночами прошлое: простое, понятное.

Но. Дорога никогда не начиналась заново. Может, в одну из ночей он дойдет до нужной точки.


End file.
